Charismatic Princess
by muahh16
Summary: I Changed because I wanted him to see me but why does I feel that he see me just the same.
1. Prologue: A Decision to Make

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip beat or anything but I super love it

TO ALL: I am saying my sorry in advance if i ever disappointed many of you so sorry.........................

but i sincerely hope that many of you will like it! Enjoy

* * *

**Prologue**

_**How can I get myself to hate him when I love him this much?…..**_

_**I have always looked at him, even though he doesn't see me **_

I was being bullied when I first met him, he saved me from those jerks who always criticize my appearance, Yes, they thought I was ugly but who could blame them? My skin is dark-toned(I think because I like sun a lot!),I don't have a sexy body, I wear boyish clothes often(it's more comfortable!), I don't comb my hair that much, and the worst part is that my hair covers my entire face. Thus, I looked like Sudako.

Ever since that fateful night, I wasn't afraid of the people who were always criticizing me because I had my knight protecting me. We got really close with each other and latter I was promoted to just a mere "friend" to "best friend" I thought it was enough until he met her.

Kanae was the nightmare I was wishing not to happen. She was the opposite of me, she was beautiful and perfect. They became very close and they always talked about things they don't want me to know. As I look at them I can't take it, and I might blow up if I stay. So I decided to leave for a very long time, to change myself.


	2. Chapter 1: Did I really changed?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip beat or anything but I super love it

TO ALL: I am saying my sorry in advance if i ever disappointed many of you so sorry.........................

but i sincerely hope that many of you will like it! Enjoy

P.S.: hmmmmmm if you think i rushed it and you didn't like it i'm sorry that i didn't meet your expectations but if you like it and you want something to be done to improve the story i would be delighted to accept your suggestions thank you! Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I just came back from America. _**I can't believe I am here again Sweet home Alabama or rather Tokyo. **_it's good to be back. I missed them so much, this phrase had been going on in my head and then out-of-nowhere the I missed them so much was replaced by _I missed __**him**__ so much_. Yeah I didn't get over my feelings for him, I didn't plan to, because I worked hard until now to CHANGE myself. And I was successful. I was the total opposite of the past, I was now sexy, beautiful, smart, (I was also smart before but it was over-shadowed by my appearance) and I must say perfect. I kept thinking and then a voice that was familiar enough that I missed so much called me.

* * *

No, it's not him hmmm some of you expected that huh?

It's my mom, walking very fast almost running with her hand pointing to me to give me a hug. When that happened I unconsciously cried. I knew that I missed her but I didn't expect it to be this much and then my dad followed.

After the "drama" in the airport we got in the car and talked about many things. We arrived at our house and I felt the same atmosphere I had before I have gone in London. There our maid picked up all my luggage and placed it inside my room. As I followed her I examined the room it was unchanged. After that I felt like sleeping so I changed my clothes and slept.

It was evening when I woke up and that's because someone was knocking the door (it's probably my dad) so I finally said

"Open"

After I said the word, the door slowly opened and there I saw a person who is probably 6 feet tall, dark-haired, has a sexy body and gorgeous. My eyes widened when I realized who it was, it was…..it was…… My first love, Tsuruga Ren, suddenly I was distracted when he said in a hunk voice.

"Welcome back, Mogami" as he leaned down and kissed my right cheek

Oh God, He was hotter than before. I'm not the only one who changed this past couple of years.

"So it's already been 8 years, Huh?" He said while looking at me. I can feel that my heart is pounding very fast. It can't be helped, right? When you're standing in front of your one great love. God, I love him so much that sometimes I can't bear it. Well……..

"So let's have dinner, my mom is so anxious to see you. You know her already ever since I brought you home in the past she always bugs me to date you, Can you believe that?" he said while smiling.

"yeah, I know. So….. I think you should go down first and I'll follow" I said

"Okay" he said as he turned and slowly closed the door before him.

This is it. I can't blow it off. This is the moment I was dreaming for like half of my existence in this world. So I picked the best dress that I had and go down

"Wow……… You look Amazing" said Julie as he welcomes me and eventually hugged me.

" Thank You" I whispered back

The night went off smoothly until someone walked in and all my insecurities returned.

"Welcome back, Kyouko" Kanae said doing what Ren did- She kissed me on the right cheek.

"Thank You" I said simply- not exerting much effort. I said to myself that I won't care even if she is here. I was able to bear it until I saw her whispering in Ren's ears, She whispered words that made him smile and then I runaway. I said to them that I had something urgent that came up from America and I need to fix it up somehow. I ran into my bedroom and locked the door. There, the tears started to run down my face, it's been so long and he's still looking at her. I can't believe it. Why can't he looks at me I've changed. I can match up with her beauty but still tears won't run out. I figured that maybe alcohol can help me so I decided to go to a club. There, I can feel many men are looking at me. They are watching me while I was drinking until someone grabbed my wrist and said

"Let's go back" as I looked, I saw the beautiful face again, Ren, no…….. I shook my head and said to myself, No! I must be imagining things so I decided to continue drinking I wasn't drank at all and the that the same voice called me out again

"Kyouko, Let's go" there I noticed that I wasn't imagining things it's really Ren in flesh!

He dragged me out of the club. He opened the door and let me go in and then closed it. I was embarrassed because many people are staring at us when he forced me to go.

"Why did you do that?" I said demandingly

He didn't reply so I repeated my question over and over again until I had my reply

"You don't know how many guys are lusting for you" he said while looking at the drive way

It took time before I connected all the information I had acquired- guys are lusting for me?

And then I broke out

"Really, Ren. Oh my God I'm so happy " I said while I was smiling

"What are you so happy about? " Ren said irritated

"Because at least I can feel that I am beautiful" I said in a matter-of-factly

He didn't reply for that statement. And immediatey after that moment I realized that we're heading for a different route.

"Ren, I think we're lost"

"No, we're not"

"Yes, We Are"

"No, we're heading towards my apartment"

"Why"

"Are you okay. if you go back to your house with the smell of alcohol, your parents might interrogate you, You know "

"I'm already 24, how could they but I guess you're right, and I don't want to risk it "

And after I said that the car stopped. We arrived.

When I entered the door I was surprised that it was clean and in order.

I just sat in the couch, and said nothing.

While Ren is preparing something,

I looked around, and saw my favorite red wine. Maria Clara,

Ren noticed it and said

"Want some?"

I nodded in response

He left for a while, and got us 2 glass of red wine.

As we drank the alcohol and talked about things we missed,

Ren's phone rang and I saw it was Kanae. Another knife stabbed me on the heart.

Because of jealousy, I think? I unconsciously said

"Don't answer"

"Why?"

He asked and then tears run down my face, and I thought that if were not meant to be, were not.

So I decided to tell him the truth even though I know in the end it will destroy everything we shared.

I told him and I saw his surprised reaction.

I expected that but my tear won't stop. This is the perfect time to stop and leave God damn it! Okay get a hold of yourself Kyouko. Breath……Breath and then suddenly a warm hand touched my face and wiped all my tears and eventually he pulled me closer to him and kissed me. His lips brushed through mine, I didn't expect that, I was dizzy I don't know what is happening anymore and I noticed that we are not in the living room anymore. We're in the............i...n......the.......b..ed...ro.....om. What?

But still if i'm going to give my virtue, I'll choose him to take it.

So the night went on.......................................

...........

* * *

* * *

* * *

Gosh it was soooooooooooooooooooooooo Painful.

But what matters most is that I became his and he became mine even if this is the last time.


	3. Chapter 2: A Brand New Start

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip beat or anything but I super love it

TO ALL: I am saying my sorry in advance if i ever disappointed many of you so sorry.........................

but i sincerely hope that many of you will like it! Enjoy

* * *

"Mogami-san, I'm sorry but I really don't love you " He said straight to my face. I answered him back

"Ren, You are just confused" I said as I cried

"I'm really sorry" He said to me while turning back and going away.

Gradually disappearing from my sight.

"No……………………….." I shouted, but it was already too late, He was already gone and then

_**I woke up.**_

I sighed and thank God it was just a dream, as I looked around, it's not my room and what happened yesterday flashbacked to me. I blushed.

I was about to call Ren when I heard him talking to someone so I peaked and saw Kanae crying. Ren looked extremely worried and I thought that it must be something personal.

I decided not to peak anymore and be ready, I have already turned back and determined not to involve myself with Kanae but as did I accidentally heard the last 3 words that she said

"…………….I am pregnant"

And I peaked again but now my eyes went wide and saw Kanae hugging Ren while crying. Ren displayed the same looked as before. He was still worried.

Oh God I slept with a man who is going to be a father! I wanted to cry and confront him about this but I cannot, I don't have the right. I'm not his girlfriend nor his wife. I don't have any control of him. Maybe for him I'm just a One-Night Stand. Just the thought of the idea makes me want to cry. I was about to, until I heard the door closed and footsteps coming to this side. I realized it was his, so I immediately went back to bed ad pretended to sleep. He went back to bed and carefully touched my hair like it was some precious jewel that cannot be broken. I decided that he was feeling guilty of what we've done and regretted everything that had happened yesterday, I cannot be helped, right?

As I waited for him to stop, memories from the past flashbacked

Children about 8 years old singing

"Kyouko, You ugly. Kyouko, You pig. (stops for a moment and the with clapping of hands they will reume) Kyouko, You monster. Kyouko, you peed"

After singing, they will all laugh, except for that one guy over there reading a book in the left side of the tree.

I always cry but I didn't show any of my tears to them. I thought that they will tease me even more.

So the days went by as always. Again and again they will sing the same song. Until one day when I was about to cry that guy who was sitting in the left side of the tree closed his book and walked towards me and said

"Your tears are way too precious to be seen, like a rare jewel" after saying that he smiled and looked at the people who are responsible for my loneliness, One by one he punched them. He was so good. And I think that I had a crush on him since then.

After the commotion, I was worried that he will be suspended or worst, Expelled! He said that I don't have to be worried and when they got out of the principal's room it was the opposite. The people who bullied me were expelled!. I got really confused why, and later on I've learned that, the young knight who saved me was the owner of the institution.

~End of Flashback~

He was still touching my hair until someone called through his phone. I think it's about work. He talk and talk and finally said

"I got it, I'll be right there"

I listened to the sound of water, the humming, the opening of the closet, the sound of the door, and the sound of the car………

I opened my eyes and saw a note saying

"I'll be right back to drive you home and you can do whatever you want while I'm away"

I put the letter back and took a shower, after that I dressed and took a cab to go home.

My parents were waiting in front of the door when I got out of the cab.

They ran towards me and said

"We were worried sick" as my mother hugged e very tight, so tight that I cannot breath and then she broke out

"I thought you left us again because of the letter" she sighed

"What letter?" I said confused, as far as I know I haven't received and letter since my arrival

"You haven't read it? The offer for you to go back to New York and work as an executive director of some company" she said to me without breaking eye contact.

"Mom, What is the name of the Company? The Gates?" I said hurriedly

"Yes, that's it!" she said rather loudly.

"Mom, that's the biggest company in New York! Mom, I have to go " I said that even though I felt the opposite but as I thought about it, it was for the better. I cannot let an innocent child be involved because of my love. That child should have a father, no matter what.

"Mom, When is the deadline?" I said to her

"As far as I know, it's tomorrow they said that you should report by tomorrow or they will find someone else. Sorry, Kyouko I didn't know that you haven't read it yet. So Sorry"

"It's okay, Mom………….. What?????? It's tomorrow? I need to call the Japan Airline now to make a reservation back to New York" I said hastily

I ran towards the phone and made a reservation, I was lucky that there is someone who cancelled his/her flight. So I got it! But sad to say I am leaving Tokyo again and the worst part is that my flight is 2 hours away. So I packed up and after I finished everything, I wrote a letter to him. I said my goodbyes to the people I've loved again.

~In New York~

I was accepted for the job and I worked hard because I thought if I did that, I will be able to forget about him. I eat and I eat different kinds of foods in the office for the last couple of weeks. Of course, I can understand that because I've always worked and I needed energy. until that one time I was so hungry that I found my favorite restaurant nearby so I ordered my favorite food, but as soon as I ate it I threw up. I didn't know what happened and the same happened every morning. I've crave a lot of things I didn't know that exist before. I always felt that I haven't gotten enough sleep. So I thought I have over-worked myself, so I decided to go to a doctor and give me some energy. He did some examinations and there I was waiting for my medicine, so that those kinds of stuff that is disturbing my work will be long gone. He was finish and I was prepared but unknowingly I may no be prepared for his answer

"You're going to have a baby, Congratulations" he said while shaking my hands

"Where?" I said rather confused

"Near you stomach" He said

"I'm not pregnant"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not……"

"Okay, I give up. You're 8 weeks pregnant"

"But that's Impossible, I'm still in Tokyo back then" I said but as I recall what Ren and I did that night I was shocked. This can't be happening, Right?

"I only did it once in my entire life!" I exploded

"Once is all it takes"

Oh my God, I'm carrying Ren's child. As I think about all the possible alternatives for this,

I promised to myself that I will deliver this baby safely into this world. Even though she will never meet or know her father I will give her all the love she'll ever need.


	4. Chapter 3: Ren's POV Part 1

Ren's P.O.V.

The only reason that I live am to inherit my parent's entire property The School, the Hotel, the mall, everything. If I didn't have that I wouldn't have any reason to live at all. I was educated differently, I first learned about math, science, language and reading when I was prep, when all the other children enjoy playing and drawing. I didn't care about anything in my life until one day when I was sitting near a cherry blossom tree, I saw a girl who was being bullied. I can see that she's just pretending to be strong. I said to myself too masculine, lame! And when the bell rang they stopped and that girl ran to a place I don't even know, because the bell rang already I hurriedly picked up my things and go but when I was about to go up I heard something, so I followed the sound leading to a girl who was crying all her heart out. And when I saw her face she was her. The girl I compared to a man, the girl who kept her emotions steady even if she was already hurt, the girl who captured my interest. I have never felt anything like this in my entire life and I decided that I cannot proceed so I stopped and gone back. But as the days passed by and the scenario was constantly repeated I ended up each time to see that girl's crying face. The feeling is not the same anymore, it's stronger as if I would do anything to replace that lonely face to a happy and willful one, but as the successor I cannot be involve in this kind of scenarios. I have to keep my image clean for in the future I will be held as the leader of all. I was successful with my plan until one day when I was watching her from behind I sensed that she was about to cry. Suddenly, I cannot control my body anymore and also my mind it was blank, the only thing there is the thought that she might cry in front of all those bastards, her crying face belongs only to me. And then when I saw her I was back to normal, I have managed to cover her face and as I saw her, I said

"Your tears are way too precious to be seen, like a rare jewel" and I meant it, I wanted to say to her that she is only allowed to cry in front of me and no one else, but I can't. Because it's just too weird!

So I turned back to the bastards that hurt my precious one…… what? Wait! Did I say precious? I did, do I? Oh God I am falling in-love with her. So beat them up to death and ordered the principal to expel them. After that day, kyouko and I always hanged out. I didn't have the guts to tell her how I feel about her and I didn't tell anyone about this growing feelings inside of me either. So as we became closer I have to make up some things like, I told her that I saw her as a best friend in order not to have any awkward moment. And then I met Kanae, I became close to her too, not because I love her but I can tell her my feelings for kyouko.

One day, When I was about to tell her my feelings. I found out that she left for America.

Check-out for the continuation of Ren's P.O.V. next chapter.

I hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 4 : Ren's POV Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

Many years had past but my feeling didn't fade. I'm still in-love with her

One day, my mom called me up and told me that she's coming back. I was overjoyed to the extent that I treated all of my friends for a drink. Every single day was hell of a wait. All I could think of is her, only her. And the night before her arrival, I slept while the thoughts of her lingered inside my head

And then the day comes ……. Okay, it's today I know… My God! I'm so nervous,

Breathe……..

Breathe……

Ha……………………………………..

No! It's not working. Oh my, Oh my! Great. Now my hands are all sweaty.

I can't go on like this!

So I decided not to go there this afternoon. Instead I'll go there tonight.

~Evening~

Okay, now I'm back to normal. My family and I are now standing in front of her house. We rang the bell and there, her father opened the door for us.

"Sir, can I see Mogami-san" I said to his father with great respect

"Sure, Sure Ren-kun. She is upstairs, actually she's been waiting for you" He said whispering to my ear

"Thank You" I said

I hurriedly go to her room and knocked.

"Open" she said

My heart is beating so fast. I really love her angelic voice!

Before I opened it, I consciously fixed up my hair, I loosen up my blouse (to look sexy) and then I enter like a prince. Good!

And then I saw her, She was more beautiful than before! I can't stop looking at her pouty lips. I want to kiss her, even if it's only in the cheek. I have to make up an excuse now!

"Welcome back, Mogami" I said unconsciously and kissed her right cheek

There we had many conversations until the moment where we are called to have dinner. I can't stop looking at her. My heart is constantly pounding. I know the hypothalamus controls what I feel but the two of them are just out of control, now that my first love was right in front of me.

And then Kanae came, I was relieved. She came to me at first and whispered to my ear

"She'll love you for sure" she said and smiled at me after that she greeted Kyouko and sat beside me. We chatted and chatted about Kyouko (Of course without her knowledge) and then suddenly Kyoko, stand up and said something came up and gone to her room. I wanted to follow her but I don't want her to think I'm a nuisance so never mind. After a while we left.

First, I dropped my parents to their house and then drove home. I was happy because I saw her and then my cellular phone rang, I answered

"Hello?" I said in a calm voice

"Ren, Let's go out! Please? Please?" he said, like he's in the influence of alcohol

"Are you drinking, did something happened?" Hey! Where are you" I said. Worried.

"In Metropolitan Bar…………" and then he hanged up

Of course I was worried so I came only to find out that he was just faking it! I was about to go back to my car when I saw a beautiful lady sitting alone in the corner of the bar and every man in there was lusting for her. Okay…………. Definitely Not Okay

That's Kyouko For God's sake!

I rushed there like her boyfriend and forced her to come with me

We argued many times and then I brought her home. I served her wine and when my phone rang that's the moment where every secret between us got exposed.

She loved me all this years! Hehehe (Evil Smirk)

Got her!

And then we made love but that was special. Why you may ask? Because she gave her virtue to me and I gave her mine. It's not that easy because many girls are actually trying to rape in the past. Well back to reality.

I woke up with a smile on my face. I just can't stop looking at her... and then my buzzer rang so to prevent her from waking up I hurriedly opened the door and then I saw Kanae, she was crying and I invited her inside and we sat down.

"What happened" I said worriedly

After a while she burst into tears

"What happened" I said worriedly again

"Are you sick" I asked

She shook her head

"Then, what happened" I said

"I'm pregnant" she said to me, I was shocked but somehow I know who the father is.

"It's Yashiro, Isn't it?" I said

She nodded and hugged me. After a while she said that she's happy that she's carrying Yashiro's Baby because she love him so much, but she was afraid that Yashiro may not accept it. So by that she left and here I am, back to my dreamland with Kyouko.

I brushed her hair and recalled all of the time we had spent together and then I recalled a certain phrase that left me smiling like an idiot

"I love you" hehehe

Well, I can't help it and then my phone rang.

"Hello" I said

"Ren, we need you in the office right now!" he said

So I replied

"Understood, I'll be right there" and with that I took a bath and prepared a breakfast to kyouko and left a note. And then I drove to the company.

When I came home after 5 hour, Kyouko was nowhere to be found until I saw a note that left me on tears and cause me to drive 180 km per hour towards her house. There I found out that she left again.

* * *

Watched out for the Next chapter! The letter- this is where the content of the letter will be revealed.

P.S.: SORRY! :( Because I wrote this chapter when I had my break from studying because it's my finals

So after March 24, 2010 I can update faster because it's already our summer vacation


	6. Chapter 5: The Letter

Dear Ren-san,

When you read this letter I'll be gone, you and I won't be together anymore. When I was away, this past few years was hell for me. Whenever I feel that I can't take it anymore of this longing and pain deep inside my heart, I'll just have to remember you and then all of a sudden I gain strength and learn to endure. I thought that if I come back beautiful you would learn to like me. Yes, I was indeed in the influence of alcohol last night but I meant every word. I can't really put into words all of the things I've felt for you but really in the very end I wasn't good enough. Last night, you embrace me and even if it's just out of pity, but I was thankful. At least now, I can start a new life with a memory of you, even if it's not long I enjoyed every single second of it. To conclude this, I just want you to know that I love you and will always love you even if it hurts so much. Because you are and will always be my first love.

Aishiteru,

Kyouko.


	7. Chapter 6: Don't worry,They're perfect

I was definitely in heaven right now. As I watch my adorable twins sleeping in the cradles of the hospital. I cannot believe what just happened.

~Flashback~

It's my ninth month already and I'm feeling rather amazing, that is until this baby decided to be born.

"Are you okay?" Said Sho while were at a business meeting

"I'm okay" I said simply

~ By the way Sho was the owner of 'The Gates International Corporation'. That is the company where I work and was promoted last month as Vice-President ~

"Are you sure? It looks like you're in a lot of pain right now" He said worriedly

"Yes, I feel the pain but I can hold on until this meeting. I suppose" I said

So we headed to the business area of the hotel. We were rather early so we decided to go to the bar first and drink juice or something. We were happily talking when I felt the pain again but I didn't let Sho know about it. And then I felt the pain again causing me to spill the juice on Sho's foot.

"You sure you're okay?" he said while wiping his foot with a tissue paper.

"I'm really okay, I'm sorry" I said then again

And then after 10 minutes I think I felt weird really weird as if I peed. Gosh I thought it was just a feeling until Sho said to me.

"Kyouko, You spilled your drink again in my foot didn't you" he asked

"No, I didn't. Promise, my glass was there so it's quite impossible to spill my drink on to your foot" He looked and then asked me

"Then what is that………" and before he could finish he suddenly looked at me. And saw my face pale and sweaty

"Sho, I think I know what is that fluid is"

"You do? What is it?" he said to me curiously

"Water" I said

"No it's not. Don't kid me"

"No, it is. It's my water!"

"Why are you shouting?"

"No, I'm not. What I'm trying to say here is that my water just broke. I'm having a baby!" as I said that I felt the contraction and it's much stronger than before

Sho carried me and gone with me to the nearest hospital and there, I gave birth to this beautiful twins.

~End of flashback~

As I watched my children sleeping someone poked me at the back. It was Sho. He accompanied me there and we talked.

"They're adorable, isn't it?" I said smiling while remembering their faces

"Yes, they sure are"

After a long pause

"It's a girl and a boy. What would you name them?" he asked and then I said

"For my beautiful daughter, it would be Keiko Mogami-san" and I continued to say

"And as for my son, It would be Raiden: I said smiling, knowing why their names are like that.

"Why those names" he asked

"For my daughter, Keiko because it is closely resembles my name isn't it Keiko=Kyouko and its meaning is Lucky. The twins are definitely a lucky blessing for me"

"Ahhhh. So the reason why you named him Raiden because his name is related to his father's?" he asked

"Sorry, but that I cannot answer. There's another reason. Raiden's meaning is thunder. So he will be strong like his father" I said

"So, does he know?"

"No"

"Why didn't you tell him?"

Before I could answer the nurse knock the door and I said "open"

The door open she was carrying my precious ones

I was pre-occupied looking at the twins that I didn't know that Sho left already.

Right now, I am staring at my beautiful twins

My daughter had my witty character, she had a dark, shiny, and silky hair, her nose and lips are the same as mine. To summarize it, she was my carbon-copy.

My son, on the other hand, had hair like his sister and his nose and lips were the same as his father. He was his father's carbon-copy.

As I watched them sleeping, I imagine things for their future but sad to say, I can't see a future with their father

~Two years Later~

"Who are we meeting?" I asked Sho while walking down the hallway.

"A major investor" Sho replied.

And then we entered the meeting hall. I saw a man wearing a tuxedo that reminds me of someone but his face was hidden and then Sho called out his name that startled me.

"Mr. Tsuruga"

"!!!!!!!!!!???????????" I said to myself

And then he turned around and our eyes met.

Our eyes opened wide and I said to myself

This can't be happening.

This can't be happening.

And then reality strikes me.

This is happening.


	8. Chapter 7: Is Love Enough?

Disclaimer: I do not own

P.S.: I'm really sorry if ever I have disappointed you with my story, and I'll try my best for the remaining chapters

* * *

My eyes went wide when I saw my love and the father of my kids in front of me. I didn't know what to say to him. After a long silence, Sho suddenly said that he had an urgent meeting that he must attend to, so he left. Ren and I were left alone in the conference room. It was awkward and both of us didn't dare to speak up. So I initiated.

"Long time no see, Ren" I said to him while looking directly to his beautiful yet mysterious eyes.

"Yeah, long time no see" he said to me while putting up the smile I had always loved.

And then the awkward atmosphere came back together with silence.

I can't think of any topic and then suddenly my secretary, Hannah, opened the door and said

"Miss Kyouko, there is someone who wants to speak with you"

"Is he or she on the phone?" I asked

"I'm afraid not miss, she wants to talk to you in person"

"Okay, I understand. Where is she?"

"Behind you, Miss"

"What?" and then I turned around. I saw a girl who is probably 2 years old who had black hair, beautiful eyes and smooth skin. And that girl suddenly wrapped her tiny little arms around my neck and said

"Mommy, I missed you already" and then she kissed my right cheek and then the left. I love my daughter so much. And then I suddenly remembered Ren was still inside the room so I faced my daughter and said to her

"Keiko, there's someone I want you to meet" I said to her and then I turned to face Ren

"Ren, this is my daughter, Keiko" and then I continued

"Keiko, this is my friend, Ren"

I saw Ren's eyes widened in disbelief.

After sometime Keiko suddenly grab a portion of Ren's suit and gently pulled it. That caught Ren's attention

"What is it, my dear?" Ren asked Keiko

"Mister, you look like someone"

"Who is it?"

After a while Keiko suddenly replied

"AH! Raiden!" as my daughter said her brother's name I was terrified that Ren might know that he is the father. Actually I wanted him to know but I cannot destroy a family.

"Actually it's Ren not Raiden"

But before Keiko could reply I asked her why she wanted to see me

"It's because Raiden is going to be living with aunt kaede for a while because of his science fair project and I was left all alone in the house with my nanny!" she said while holding back her tears. So I comforted her.

"It's okay darling, Raiden will be back in two weeks"

"I know that, that's why I put a small calendar in my closet and I put a star on the said date that he will return. It's clever, I know it is

As I looked at my daughter and analyze what she just said, I suddenly laugh. Hard

I totally forgot Ren until he said to our daughter

"Do you want to play, Keiko?"

"Yes"

And by that they began to play and play. As I saw my daughter and her father playing, I can't stop thinking that this was destiny but then again I saw Kanae's face when she was crying in front of Ren, saying that she is going to have a baby.

As the days gone by, Ren visited Keiko everyday and by the end of each day Keiko would cry because she doesn't want Ren to go home, each time Ren would hear her dilemmas, he would say

"Tomorrow, I'll be back for sure!"

And before we know it, two weeks had already passed.

In the night of the 12th day, Ren talked to me

"Kyouko, I'll be living tomorrow"

"Haa, Okay"

"Kyouko, I need to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"Kyouko, I love Keiko. I love you" he said to me while looking at my eyes

"You can't" I said while holding back my tears

"Why the hell not?" he asked

"Because you can't turn your back to your responsibilities, that's why" I asked and then I closed the door before he could even reply. And then I cried all night long.


	9. Chapter 8: Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own

P.S.: I'm really sorry if ever I have disappointed you with my story, and I'll try my best for the remaining chapters

* * *

Ren's P.O.V,

I don't know, what has gotten into me. Of course she would reject me. She was obviously waiting for the twin's father.

As I headed back to my hotel room like an idiot, my phone rang.

"Hello, Ren Tsuruga here"

"Hi, Ren, it's Shoutaro from the Gates Company, I heard you are going to go back to Tokyo tomorrow. So if you are free tonight, can we hang out?"

"Sure, but if possible can we just hang out at my hotel room"

"Sure, what's the name of the hotel and room number?"

"Hilton hotel, 2231"

"Got it, be there in 10 minutes"

"Okay, bye" and then I hanged up

I was lost in my wonderland, thinking about what happened 3 years ago at my apartment when I heard the door bell. I immediately head to the door. And opened it

"Hello, Ren" said Sho while holding a 18 inches pizza

"Hi, come in"

So we headed to the living room of my suite, and as we talked and talked about many things. The topic was suddenly shifted to Kyouko.

"What do you think about her?" I asked

"For me, Kyouko and her kids was my family. Though not because I love her like a husband but a friend, what about you?"

"For me, Kyouko was my first and last love. Can I ask a personal question?"

"As long as I can give the answer"

"Who is the twins' father?"

"I don't know"

"Ohh, I understand" I said. Disappointed

"But he must be living in Tokyo because when she came back. She was already pregnant. "

After I heard that statement, I suddenly recalled what happened between us before she came back to America. And then Sho continued what he was saying.

"And another thing, She named her son Raiden because it's somewhat related or similar to his father. Well, that's what she said"

Oh my God, I may be their father. Raiden= Ren. It's similar

And then he continued

"Have you seen Raiden?"

"No, I haven't"

And suddenly Sho picked out something from his wallet

"He's handsome, look at him"

As he hand over the picture, as if I saw something from my past and I immediately picked out something in my wallet and then compared it to the picture that was given to me by Sho.

As I looked so surprised, Sho had similar astonished face when he saw the two pictures

"I thought you haven't seen the boy?"

"I haven't"

"Then, who is that?"

"Ren"

"Who is he?"

"Me"

And by that I smiled, for now, I am 100% sure I am the father.


	10. Chapter 9: My Charismatic Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!

I woke up and remembered those precious words that he said last night that I have wanted Ren to say to me for years. I regretted chasing him away but the thought of sharing him with another woman sounded so absurd. I know I cannot live like that so I decided to let go. After all, I have the twins. A lot had happened to me in the last 3 years that made me stronger than ever, but what I cannot understand is that whenever Ren is involved, I became a weak person like I used to be. Maybe, I just didn't forget what it feels like to be in love with him. And then a beep, distract me from thinking about what happened further, for I have to shop before Raiden gets back this afternoon.

I took a bath without further delay and put on a simple, white dress. I checked Keiko, if she is up. Fortunately she isn't, so after I instructed the maid, I left.

I noticed that I forgot the keys to my car, so I turned around and start heading back to my house, when suddenly, someone grabbed my wrist. That man was out of breath, and I reckon that he ran somewhere far from this place to get here.

"Who is Raiden?" he asked almost shouting

To my surprise, I almost fell and then before my body touched the floor Ren pulled me up. I chased my hand away from his grip. How can he know about his carbon-copied son? Who told him about Raiden?

"I do not know what you are talking about" I said simply hiding the nervousness in my voice. What if he knows the truth? What if he decided to take the twins with him? He became so rich that I might lose the case if he filed for custody, since I didn't tell him about our children, I cannot use the fact that he didn't really helped me get through them. The pregnancy….the labor…..the late nights…. What should I do?

"You know exactly what I mean..." and then suddenly he pulled a photo from his wallet, and handed it over for me to see. And then there I was feeling sick all of a sudden, how can he have such picture?

"Don't deny it, Kyouko. Look the boy is the perfect replica of me!" he continued as I continued to stare to the picture of his son while playing baseball.

"How did you get this?" I asked shakily

He ignored my question and asked the most difficult question he had bestowed upon me.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" he asked somewhat raising his voice

"I tried many times but no I absolutely cannot tell you?" I said that I reckon made Ren angrier before he could speak. I spoke

"Don't be angry with me! You don't have the right to! Where were you when I needed your help? Nowhere, so don't you ever criticized me!" I cried, why he can't just go back where he belongs, to Kanae and stop this torture he is doing to me.

"I don't know about all of this until last night" he replied

"That is not an acceptable excuse. Isn't it? You didn't even exerted effort to find me! No, to find us!" I said looking directly to his eyes

"You have no idea what I had gone through this past 3 years. Do you remember me this rich when you last came back to Tokyo? No right? Ever since I learned that you came back in America, I didn't even waste another second to wait; I directly had gone to the airport, only to find out that you are already gone. When I asked help from various of people they constantly ignored me that they said it was ''Insignificant" and the someone said to me that above average money that I have can't make people go with you, so I built a company that is larger than ever and at the same time finding you and then I found you without anyone's help. You didn't know what hell I have been through without you by my side. You are after all my first love. But then I have Kanae and yash…." Before Ren could finish what he was saying, I interrupted him. As soon as I heard the name Kanae my heart cracked as if my heart was bumped into something that is so hard that caused it to break into tiny pieces

"Then the truth came up, it's Kanae. It's always been Kanae! Ren.. You have to marry her; after all, she had your baby"

"My what?" she shouted

"You don't need to raise your voice to me!" I shouted back at him

"Look. It's like you want me to marry her then, but unfortunately, she is already married to my friend, Yashiro" he said sarcastically

"How can you pass your responsibilities like that, you impregnated her but Yashiro took the responsibility"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he sounded more furious than before

"I heard it, the day after me made love. That morning, I heard you and Kanae talking and he said that she was pregnant and she even hugged you" I said it with such remorse and then my eyes became teary

"For Pete's sake, it's that why you left without saying a word? It's that what you so-called responsibility that I cannot understand? " he shouted louder than anyone I know of

"You don't need to raise your voice to me"

"To make this clear, I AM NOT KANAE'S BABY 'S FATHER. And FYI, You might laugh if I said the truth but I am a virgin like yourself when we made the babies" he said with such firm

"Is it really?"

"But I'm getting married?"

"When?"  
Today"

"With who?"

"With my children's mother"

And then before I could argue a car parked in front of my house and there is a boy who jump off the car and waved and said goodbye to whomever is driving it. And then, by a quick flash the car start off its engine and left.

"Mama" said the boy standing in front of me. He extended his arm; I did too and hugged me. The boy suddenly stopped when he saw the man's face that is standing right beside me.

"Do I know you? You look just like..." before he could finish Ren completed his son's statement

"Me, I know. My genes are really dominant than you're mommy's" he said chuckling waiting to have the chance to hug Raiden for the very first time.

The boys eyes widened in disbelief. And he looked at me to make his suspicion accurate.

"Yes" and after I said those words Raiden's eyes became teary like mine

"Daddy" and he ran towards his dad and hugged him very tight.

"I missed you so much" he said

Ren hugged his son tighter than anyone had hugged him before but Raiden didn't mind for he didn't even know or saw him before this

"I love you" Ren said to his son, when all the emotion that he had suppressed came all together. He almost collapsed but then he heard someone murmuring at his back and when he turned around to see who it was. He was nearly as surprised when he saw Keiko running toward him and hugged him the same as his twin brother did.

Ren hugged them both at the same time. On the right, it's Raiden. And on the left, it's Keiko. He doesn't want to be apart from them any longer. I saw the happy imaged that my kids and their father portrayed and was over-joy. I noticed that Ren stared at me, waiting for my answer and then when I finally said

"Yes" that completed every single day of the 3 years that we have been apart.

After 2 hours.

I am now a married woman, but then I cannot actually believe that when I arrived to the chapel after one hour everything was organized. My dress was simple but elegant. It's a tube that conquered my shape perfectly. And a veil that has white floral designed beads. The chapel was fabulous. Every step I took, I was overwhelmed. As if the place is a floral shop instead of a chapel, every step I took a bunch of white roses will fall above me. It's like raining without water and what makes the wedding perfect is my ring bearer, Raiden. My flower girl, Keiko, and the love of my life and at the same time, the father of my kids, Ren.

Ren and I decided that we should go back to Tokyo; it is unfair for our parents not to meet their grand children. So we spent 3 more days in New York and came home to Japan. The kids were excited, so excited that they did not sleep a night before the flight and then in the airplane they slept soundly in their business class chair, the lazy boy.

We are surprised when a lot of photographers were expecting us and knew all about the children, but the strange thing is that they don't have a clue who's the mother of Ren's children?

The airport staff had expected this to happen so they specially lead us to the secret hallway and then we saw the chauffeur that we had expected to fetched us, we got inside together with our things into the limousine gave our thanks to the staff and left.

We arrived at the hotel 15 minutes later. And then when we got to our room I received a call from the office and said to Ren that they should go first to his parents. So he did together with the children.

When they arrived Ren got out first and the children stayed inside. Before he could step one foot forward Julie and then his father and my father and mother rushed o meet him.

"What's this issue about you having children?"

"It's true"

"When did this happen?"

"3 years ago"

"How can you do this? You said you onto Kyouko-chan… you said…. "

Before Julie could finish Raiden jumped off the car saying

"Papa" as he lifted his hand so that his father can carry him.

The four older people stared at the boy with disbelief

"You are definitely his father" Julie said

"I know, He is the exact replica of me"

The four older people nodded in agreement and then Julie spoke again

"It's a shame you and Kyouko-chan didn't go well, but now you're married and ….." again. Before she could finish Raiden squeezed the arm of his father to say that he wants to be down and when Ren finally did. Raiden called out

"Mama" he said while lifting his hands in order to be lifted. So I did and after that apologized for being late.

"I'm sorry. The call was very important"

"Its okay" said my husband while smiling.

The four older people was left speechless, they cannot believe the fact that their son and daughter are the parents of this beautiful replica of his father.

Julie came to me and hugged me very tight and said

"This is wonderful" she said while her eyes became teary and then the other 3 nodded in agreement. And then Keiko suddenly jumped off the car and hugged his father.

"This is my daughter, Keiko" he smiled at his daughter when he introduced her.

The 4 older people was left speechless again and then Kyouko's mom finally spoke

"They're Twins" she asked

We nodded in agreement

"How delightful, my life couldn't be happier" Ren said while pulling the 4 of us together and as our parents stared at the picture of our family, I thought that what if we didn't meet again and I never really pursued after this man and made love, would my life would be this wonderful? And then I figured out the answer as I look at my 3 beloved. Even through all the hard work I would never ever replace any event in my life that made me cry for without all of this blessing that I have receive now will not be present without them. Ren once told me the story of the girl who hid herself when she cry, I know it was me but then he said that when we were young, the first time she saw me cry was the time when he realized that I am his charismatic princess.

Thank you very much for staying tuned for this fanfic. It has come to an end but maybe I'll follow an epilogue after this but I am not sure so I'll post it as completed.

P.S. Please check out my newest FanFic story "Baby Now That I Found You"

Thank you!


End file.
